He's Gone, and She's Back
by Cool Dude322
Summary: Edward left Bella, and she left Forks. But when she and her 17-year-old daughter ditch Bella's hot surfer-dude husband, Bella begins to question if Edward is really gone forever.
1. Chapter 1, Freaks

What If…

What If…

Edward had to leave?

Bella moved to Florida, met some hot surfer dude, and had a daughter (who took after the father; tan, hand-eye coordinated, and really cool)?

Bella missed the rain, moved to the Olympic Peninsula, and left hot surfer dude behind?

everything changed?

Chapter 1: Moving

"Mom, you like this kind of weather?" seventeen-year-old Alice asked her mother as the plane landed in Seattle.

"Oh, come on, Ally," replied forty-eight-year-old Bella. "I promise, you get used to it."

"Why couldn't I just stay with Dad?" Alice whined. She pulled out her pony-tail and let her blonde hair drape down around her face. Her crystal blue eyes were full of sadness.

"Look, sweetie, Mansfield is going to be a great place to live." Bella was practically begging as Alice continued to complain about moving to a small, rainy town. "I don't want to live in a big city anymore. A small town and plenty of rain."

"You grew up in Phoenix, Mom."

"Yeah, but I lived in Forks for the rest of my life."

"And, yeah, you loved it. That doesn't mean I will. I take after Dad. And why would you love someplace like this?" Bella was silent. She didn't like having to recall the memories from her short-lived life in Forks. Edward, and Alice, and the rest of the Cullens. A family that Bella had almost been part of. How she had grown accustomed to the patter of the rain, the sloshing through puddles, but moving back to that same town would rip her heart out.

"Wow," gasped Bella as she pulled into the driveway of her new house. It was just like Charlie's. Well, different, but somehow it reminded her of his house. Alice groaned. This was not someplace that she would grow to love, like her mother. She grabbed her bags and trudged into the depressing house. Bella smiled. This was exactly what she wanted.

Bella went from room to room, sighing and smiling in each one. They seemed new, definitely new, but each one gave her a sense of familiarity. It was definitely a house she could grow to love. She hung up pictures and moved around furniture, getting more and more excited as she worked. The kitchen was perfect; plenty of counter space, a modern stove, a microwave, and absolutely everything else she would need.

The upstairs was even better than the first floor. Alice was on her bed with headphones on and a pillow over her face. She didn't even hear as Bella climbed up the stairs and pushed open all the squeaky doors.

Her bedroom was last. She opened the door, which was thankfully silent, and let another sigh escape. It was perfect, everything she could have wished for. A window was open on the wall opposite her, and she rushed to shut it. She'd never been fond of windows since the end.

There were still a few days before school began at the Mansfield High School. Bella used it to try to make Alice enjoy the town.

"Come on, Ally," Bella suggested. "Let's go downtown."

"Is there a downtown?" Alice snapped back.

"I don't know, but we're going to go look around," Bella said, in a tone that made Alice, reluctantly, get up.

"This town is stupid," Alice stated. "There's a junky school, which doesn't even look like a school, and there are a couple of shops. What about the mall? Condominiums? Buildings? What's wrong with these people?" Bella sighed. There was nothing she could say, nothing she could do, to make her daughter think otherwise.

They pulled into the parking lot of the local grocery store. "Don't complain," pleaded Bella. "Just help me with the grocery shopping."

"Whatever," mumbled Alice angrily. She slammed her door and stomped off in the direction of the town grocery store. Bella shook her head sadly and followed.

It took less than an hour to look around town. At one point, Bella drove out of town limits and started following an overgrown trail until Alice started shrieking wildly.

Bella was reassuring Alice that school would be fantastic, and she would have plenty of friends. Alice was even listening to Bella recap her first days of school in Forks. They were beginning to have an actual conversation that didn't involve screaming, whining, or moaning, when suddenly a speeding car whizzed passed her. Bella was sure she had seen a shiny, silver Volvo, but when she looked again it was gone.

"Ally! Sweetie, how was your first day?" Bella asked nervously. Of course she wanted to hear, but she didn't want to listen if it would involve more whining and moaning.

Alice thought for a moment, then admitted, "It was actually… pretty good. Like, I'm obviously popular- nobody's nearly as pretty as I am. Well, nobody cool anyway. But, well, there _are _these five beautiful freaks. But I'm talking major freaks. They are total social rejects. Nobody talks to them. Their names are the Cullens. And their first names are even worse- so old-fashioned! Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper- and _Edward!_" Alice giggled.

Suddenly Bella couldn't breathe. The room was spinning. She closed her eyes and tried to sit down in one of the kitchen chairs. Alice was still talking, but Bella couldn't hear her. It seemed as if they were a million miles away. _This can't be happening!_ thought Bella.

"Mom? MOM!" Bella blinked her eyes and tried to listen to her daughter. "Are you okay?" asked Alice. Bella realized that she was holding her stomach and gasping for air. She nodded and smiled, letting her arms drop, and suddenly feeling the pain. Alice looked at her mother worriedly one last time, then grabbed her backpack and went up to her room.

Alice came downstairs in tight jeans and a tee-shirt. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a pony-tail to better show-off her face. She was wearing a lot of make-up and looked like a huge tramp. Bella sighed, and put a bowl of cereal on the table for her daughter. Alice thanked her, but only ate two or three bites, then rushed out the door. After she was gone, Bella cleaned up the kitchen, then the living room, her room, Alice's room, and the bathroom, but since they had just moved in, nothing really needed to be cleaned. Bella tried to occupy herself, and not think about Edward, but there was only so much she could do. By noon, she had nothing to do, so she surrendered to herself and curled up in a ball and tried to breathe.

The rest of the week was terrible, almost painful. Everyday, Alice would come home and gossip about school, mostly the Cullens, and Bella would listen in pain.

Bella knew it had returned, and remember it all so clearly. The period of time during their relationship when Edward had left, and took a piece of her with him. She'd suffered from it for five years after Edward had left. The hole in her chest was back.

For Alice, Bella had to look strong, but when she was alone, she would curl up in a ball and try hard to breathe.

"Okay, the Cullens are _kinda _creepy," said Alice one day when she got home from school. "They are totally always looking at me, especially Edward. And it's not like he seems to like me, or hate me. It just looks like he's confused or frustrated. And Alice Cullen, oh my gawd, don't get me started on her. She looks at me like she's expecting something or something. Like she's really excited that something's going to hate me. Rosalie seems pleased by me, kind of weird, and Emmet- it just seems like he's got his own personality. Jasper- well, I don't really know what he thinks. But he's weird. They're all weird! They are totally annoying!" Each word Alice spoke stabbed Bella like a knife. She stood in the next room, trying not to listen. It was obvious they knew, but how could they not? Alice **(Cullen)** would've seen her coming anyway. Bella could only think of one thing to do, and she didn't want to do it. She knew, even if she spoke to Edward, there wasn't anything she could say to get him to take her back. There was a difference now; she was forty-eight, and he was forever seventeen.


	2. Chapter 2, Party

"Oh my gawd! Edward Cullen is such a sketch!" Alice screamed, dropping her backpack on the floor. "So he walks up to me, stops _five feet away_, opens his mouth, and then just walks away. What the heck is his problem?!" Bella cringed in the other room; this was more than she could take. There was something she had to do, and she really didn't want to do it.

Bella looked around the kitchen. She had cleaned the entire house (again), Alice was at school, and she couldn't think of anything else to put off what she was about to do.

She drove slowly, trying to take as long as possible to get there. The driver behind her was irritated, so she pulled over to let him pass. Just to take more time, she stayed there for about five minutes, fiddling with the radio. Finally she sighed and drove off.

Too soon, Bella found what she was looking for. She pulled into the hospital parking lot. Her stomach did a few summersaults, and Bella almost turned around, but she walked up to the receptionist's desk and politely requested to speak to Dr. Cullen. As though right on cue, though, a set of doors opened and Carlisle, beautiful and young as ever, walked in. "Bella!" he cried happily. "I've been expecting you."

Bella followed Carlisle down a long white hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. She definitely smelled blood, and felt dizzy with just the thought of what was behind all the doors. Even though he had explained it to her, Bella still wondered how Carlisle could manage to work here. The desire to drink the blood- wouldn't it be overwhelming?

After what seemed like hours, Carlisle held a door open for Bella. This was obviously an office; the back wall behind the desk was a bookshelf covered completely with thick, old books. All of the other walls were covered with shelves that held medical supplies. Carlisle gestured to an empty chair, and Bella sat. She didn't feel nervous anymore; it was impossible to be anything but comfortable around Carlisle.

"Bella," he sighed. "We have a lot to talk about. So how have you been?"

"Never been near perfect, but I've managed," Bella replied. "I got married, but Justin didn't want to move to Mansfield, so me and my daughter, Alice, came here."

"Alice?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow skeptically, but then moved on. "So how about Charlie?"

"Um, well he died. He was shot on the scene of a crime- I know, shocking in Forks." Bella sighed, and tried not to relive the day when she received the phone call, but the day quickly flashed through her mind again.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Carlisle told her sincerely. Bella smiled weakly. Then Carlisle continued asking about Renée and her new family, and then about Florida, and why she moved to Mansfield. Eventually, Carlisle brought up his family. "Wow. Bella, I can't believe- I'm sorry we left. If only you could've come. Edward, all of us, we were torn apart. For a decade, Edward went off on his own; he felt too ashamed to stay with us. Finally he returned, but he was never the same. Oh, Bella, if only…" Carlisle broke off and smiled at Bella.

"Carlisle," Bella began. "I'm forty-eight. Edward- he's seventeen. We… we can't." Bella felt like she was convincing herself more than Carlisle. Of course she hoped; she couldn't manage to control the feeling inside her that was growing, but she knew that the age difference was too much.

"Bella," Carlisle sighed. "Edward is almost one hundred thirty. I'm sure forty-eight doesn't bother him."

"Look, I should get going," Bella said. She wouldn't go any farther on the topic- it was already getting out of hand. The thought of her getting back together with Edward as almost laughable. Unfortunately, the laugh wouldn't come until the hurt would leave, which Bella didn't expect.

"Right, of course," agreed Carlisle. "I should get back to work, anyway. But feel free to stop by our house tonight. Please do, in fact. Around four? Bring Alice." And then he was gone.

Stop by their house? Bella didn't have the slightest idea where their house was! Although, when she thought about it, those first few days, when she started following the overgrown trail. That was where they lived.

Bella was nervous. Of course she was nervous. She repeatedly told herself that there was no need for her to be nervous, not at all. But then again, she hadn't seen the Cullens in almost twenty years. What would they expect? Alice **(Cullen)** knew, of course. And Edward, no doubt, would see it in her mind. Just thinking about that night made Bella hyperventilating before she got home. It was already three. The Cullens would expect her in an hour. An hour!

What would Alice **(Swan)** think? She hated the Cullens in every way. Going to their house would disgust her!

By the time Bella had pulled into her driveway, she'd decided not to go.

Bella went. But only because she knew it would've been rude to refuse the offer, especially after having agreed to it. Besides, she didn't even know their phone number to cancel, not that Alice (Cullen) wouldn't have figured it out. Of course she was lying to herself. If she was being honest, the real reason why Bella went was because she wanted to see Edward. And Alice, Emmet, Esme, and the rest of the Cullens. She was still worried about telling Alice (Swan), though.

"Alice, sweetie," Bella began when her daughter walked in the door. It was already 3:30, so she didn't have much time to argue. "Look, I went over to the hospital today to talk to Dr. Cullen. He's really very nice, I'm sure his children are, too."

"They're adopted," Alice reminded her, obviously annoyed. "Why would they share any freaking traits?" She pulled her straight blonde hair out of the ponytail and raised her eyebrows impatiently.

Bella continued, "Well, he actually invited you and I to his house this evening. Well, this afternoon, I guess. But he's expecting us there in a half an hour, so don't argue and go get ready."

Alice didn't listen to her mother. "WHAT?" she screamed angrily. "Mom! The Cullens?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME IF ANYONE FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS?" Bella scowled. She didn't know what to do now, except for dragging her daughter out to the car.

"Alice, you're going, and I don't want to hear another crap about it," Bella snapped. Alice fumed. Her face was changing shades- from her natural tan to reddish, to blue, to purple. She was breathing heavily, and looked about ready to blow her top off. Bella had to all but drag her to get her out to the car.

They arrived at the Cullens house right on time- Bella had had no trouble finding the overgrown trail that was just past the town's limits. The house was large- just like their one in Forks. It was surrounded by a beautiful meadow and, off in the distance, a dense forest.

The front door opened, and Carlisle welcomed Bella and Alice in joyfully. "It's so nice to see you both!" he cried. "Alice, lovely to meet you." His face had a warm, welcoming smile, and Bella was immediately at ease.

"Thank you for having us," she said. "We are both pleased to be here."

"Anytime," replied Carlisle. "And, of course, this is my wife Esme. And my children- Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. Alice won't be able to join us until later this evening. She's rather busy upstairs actually." He smiled, and Bella turned to the rest of his family.

"Bella, pleased to meet you," greeted Esme sweetly. Bella returned her smile.

"Hey, Bell- Um, Miss Swan." Emmet smiled and stuck out his hand. Bella said hi in return, but noticed that her daughter beside her stayed silent.

"Miss Swan," said Rosalie stiffly. Of course, thought Bella. Intruding on her life more. But Bella didn't let this show on her face, and put forth her best smile.

"And Jasper," said Bella, as she turned to face him. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well, Miss Swan," he replied with a polite nod. Bella wanted to laugh at his manners, which he had earned many decades ago, but couldn't, because of whom she would face next.

"Edward," she managed to choke out. Seeing his face again, there in front of her, the one she had almost forgotten. She shook his outreached hand, and felt an urge to wrap her arms around his cold, stone body and wind her fingers in his hair. Suddenly, she wished to be young again. To be seventeen, and for him to be sneaking through her window late at night, humming her lullaby until she fell asleep. Then, when she woke up, he would still be there for her. And he would be sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of her room.

"Miss Swan," he replied, looking deeply into Bella's eyes. "Pleasure to have you here." They stood there for a long moment, holding each other's hand, looking into one another's eyes. Until Edward laughed and let go, and then he smiled Bella's favorite crooked smile.

"Come sit!" suggested Carlisle, and then led them into a living room area. "Tell me, Bella, Alice, how are you two liking Mansfield?"

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but Bella interrupted. "It's wonderful. Just the type of place we would love to live." Alice sighed and nodded stiffly. Bella knew this was useless; of course Edward would be able to hear Alice's thoughts, and know that Alice hated it. But Bella didn't look to see his smug expression. She didn't want to look at him, because every time she did, she was reminded of what she almost had. What she almost was. Of course, she would never have had a daughter, but you can't miss what you never had. Now she couldn't leave Alice.

They talked long into the night. Alice (Swan), Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie laughed about teachers, and Bella tried not to listen. To know that she once was in the same grade as Edward, once upon a time. She was his age! But every year passed too soon, and forty-nine was just around the corner.

"Where's Alice?" Alice (Swan) asked at one point. She looked excited, like she actually wanted to meet her.

"Oh, she's upstairs getting caught up on some things. She'll be down soon," Carlisle promised.

"Oh, okay," replied Alice (Swan), and leaned back towards Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"So Bella," Esme began. "Why did you move to Mansfield? You don't love the warm weather?"

Bella smiled. "Living in Forks, I grew accustomed to the rain. You know, it's just familiar. Small town is safer for someone like me anyway." Carlisle and Esme laughed cheerfully along with Bella. Of course they would remember all the times they would bump into each other at the hospital.

Suddenly, Carlisle and Esme glanced up at the top of the stairs in alarm. Bella looked, too, and swore she saw Alice (Cullen), but the next second Alice's (Cullen) arms were around Bella, and she was saying "Oh, Bella! I've missed you! It's good to see you again!"


	3. Chapter 3, Truth

Everyone froze. Bella could feel Alice **(Cullen)** stiffen. No one spoke, until finally Alice **(Swan)** said nervously, "Mom? Can… can we go?"

Alice** (Cullen)** had unwrapped her arms in less than a second. She was suddenly standing next to Bella, looking at Alice **(Swan) **very curiously. "No, don't go," she said, as if it were strange of Alice **(Swan) **to even suggest it. "It's my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so used to being myself around Bella, even if I haven't seen her in almost twenty years."

"Whoa!" Alice **(Swan) **interrupted. Then turning to her mother, her eyes were full of confusion and fear. Her face was pale, not like any of the Cullen's, but for her, yes, she was pale. "Mom? What's she talking about? Twenty years? She's only seventeen!"

Now Carlisle stepped in. He was very cautious when he spoke, obviously not wanting to frighten Alice **(Swan)**, but wanting her to understand without thinking it's some kind of joke. "Alice," he began, talking to Bella's terrified daughter. "We're vampires. We're immortal. That's why these five" he gestured to Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice **(Cullen) **"try to stay out of the social loop at school. Twenty years ago, though, a girl moved to the town we were staying in, Forks, and Edward started talking to her. This girl was your mother. The two of them were going out for a long, long time, but we had to leave because, of course, we don't age. If anyone noticed, I don't know what would happen. Bella, though, figured out that we were vampires, with the help of a werewolf. It's your everyday fantasy coming to life." He smiled calmly at Alice **(Swan)**, encouraging her to speak.

"Wait," she said. "You're trying to tell me that you're vampires, and my mom dated Edward." They all nodded. "But you come out during the day! I haven't seen any coffins! You're supposed to _drink blood!_" she screamed.

"Well," Edward began. Bella practically melted in his calm, musical voice. "We do drink blood. Not human blood, though, and certainly not in public. We go hunting sometimes and drink animal blood. We have to be far away, though, because if we smelled human blood while we were hunting-"

"That's enough Edward," Carlisle said sternly. "We don't want to frighten her."

"This is so freaking weird," Alice **(Swan)** muttered.

Bella looked at Edward. "Why don't I show you the house," he suggested, and then led her up the stairs. Bella could hear the rest of the Cullens explaining more to her daughter, and didn't know how to feel. Her daughter knew, now she didn't have to be so secretive about her previous life. But on the other hand, her daughter was suddenly being led into a life full of treacherous creatures, which had always put Bella in life-threatening situations. If anything happened to her daughter, Bella didn't know what she'd do. Probably throw herself off a cliff again, like Esme had. "Come on," muttered Edward. His tone said nothing- Bella couldn't tell how he felt about her being there. He held open a door for her and led her into his bedroom. Well, not a bedroom, but more of just a room. There was a nice big, comfortable-looking couch and a huge selection of CD's, then a complex stereo.

He sat down on the couch, and Bella sat next to him, not daring to look at him, because now it was obvious he wasn't happy. "What are you doing here?" he hissed angrily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bella, feeling on the verge of tears. There had only been one other time in her life when she had felt rejected, and that had been a long time ago. Edward didn't want her, and that was clear.

"You love the big city, and the sun, and the warmth," he reminded her. "What are you doing _here?"_

"I don't know. I _like _the small town now! The rain- I got _used_ to it. Excuse me for moving to a place I wanted to live," Bella snapped back. She felt a tear escape and turned her face away. This was not how she had imagined it. She knew she was going to see Edward again, and she knew he wouldn't take her back, but to _hate_ her? To be so _angry?_ She hadn't done anything.

"_Why. Are. You. Crying?"_ Bella was still looking away, but she could feel Edward's harsh, coal-black eyes on the back of her head. This just made her cry more, but she turned her head around and tried to glare coldly at him, but was unsuccessful.

"Why are you so _angry?_ What did I do?" asked Bella through her quiet sobs.

Edward's face went blank, and Bella didn't know what to expect now. Would he apologize? Would he tell her to get out of his life? Would he tell her to stop being so desperate, and just move back to Florida? What came was unexpected. "Bella," he whispered softly, leaning in closer, so that Bella could feel his breath on her face, and smell his sweet scent. "I'm not angry with you. You didn't do anything. If you hadn't come back, I probably would've suffered, because, of course, I haven't forgotten you. I can't believe you remembered me. I thought you wouldn't want me."

Bella was shocked. Amazed. _Her_ not wanting _him?_ "That's… that's insane, Edward. But you're seventeen. You really want me?" He wrapped his cold, marble arms around her and pulled her closer. Bella felt him kiss her hair, and ruffle her hair. She twisted her fingers through his bronze hair, and suddenly felt seventeen again.


	4. Chapter 4, Dinner

Bella hummed as she flipped idly through the newspaper. Nothing exciting, of course, but what could be expected in a town like this? Only one thing slightly caught her eyes, but it happened all the way in Seattle- two mysterious deaths in one week. Vampires? Bella quickly shook the idea out of her head and continued to turn the pages. The only news that had actually taken place _in_ Mansfield was that Ms. Junré's cat had gotten stuck in a tree. Ms. Junré was the oldest women in town- eighty two years old. She lived alone because her husband had died six years ago, and owned the town pharmacy.

"_MOM!"_ Alice's scream from upstairs interrupted Bella's thoughts.

"Yes?" Bella called back exasperated. Alice had a loud scream, and she used it often.

Footsteps pounded quickly down the stairs, and then the kitchen door was thrown open with Alice standing in the doorway. Her face was a fiery shade of red and her hands were curled into fists. "_WHERE IS MY PINK SKIRT?"_

Bella sighed. "I don't know, sweetie," she said impatiently. "Maybe in the laundry. And you don't have to yell, I'm standing right here." Alice glared, and then turned on her heels without another word. Her loud footsteps were heard as she stomped back upstairs, then her door slammed. Bella collapsed in a kitchen chair. As much as she loved her daughter, Alice was so difficult sometimes, especially since she'd been introduced to the Cullens. Bella and Edward had talked for a while in the privacy of his bedroom, and they had agreed it would be best to just stay friends. Of course it hurt Bella, but she knew it was best. Besides, she could still see him almost every day.

Twenty minutes later, Alice was finally out of the house. Bella was glad; she had a lot to do, and to start she headed to the grocery store. The limited cabinet space could only hold so much food, and grocery shopping was often necessary.

Bella pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine on her car. She grabbed her small purse off the passenger seat and pulled out the grocery list as a reference.

The only grocery store in town was small, but it worked. It had enough, and just that. Bella was looking down, reading her list when she bumped into something hard, but when she looked up she realized it was a person. A _huge_ person. "Sorry," she muttered, and tried to step around him, but he grabbed her arms and kept her from moving. "Bella Swan," he said, sounding amazed, but also a little humored. Bella looked up at the sound of her name, and looked into the young man's eyes. His intelligent, black eyes. "Jacob," she managed to choke out. He laughed, but stopped abruptly. Still holding Bella's arms in place, Jacob leaned in to kiss her.

Bella immediately held up her hand and ducked down her face. "Um, Jacob. How old are you," she asked. Of course she knew it was hypocritical, having kissed a seventeen-year-old only three days ago, but it was the best excuse she could think of.

Jacob sighed and looked away. "Twenty-two," he mumbled reluctantly. "But it's just a number," he added hopefully.

Bella smiled apologetically at him. "I'm forty-eight, Jake," she began. "I think that's not the right number for you. Besides, didn't you imprint or something?"

Jacob shook his head in response. "Never happened to me," he sighed. "Everyone else, but not me." There was pain and sorrow in his eyes, and Bella didn't miss that. She grabbed his hand, saying "I'm sorry Jacob." Then she turned to walk away.

"Can I at least have your number?" he called after her. Bella willingly agreed to that- they could still be friends, no number could change that. "Cool, I call you tonight," Jacob promised.

Bella nodded, and smiled eagerly, but was still nervous by her every move, not wanting to lead him on. "Okay, talk to you then!" she replied gleefully.

Driving home, Bella thought about her little reunion with Jacob. Was it all just coincidence, about her and Edward and Jacob, all at once? Of course she was excited, but she knew it was still strange. She also thought about what she would tell her daughter. Jacob would hang around a lot, about that she was positive, but would Alice need to know what he was? Would she be able to take vampires _and_ werewolves? The more she thought about it, the more Bella was convinced that her daughter should know. It wasn't something she should keep a secret. The only problem was Jacob, if he would mind.

Alice arrived home late again. Bella wasn't bothered or surprised; this was normal Alice behavior. She had quite a social life, and was always hanging around after school with her group of friends. It was just stressing after her day, though "Alice," Bella began. Her palms were beginning to sweat and she felt lightheaded. She had no idea how her daughter would take it.

"Yeah Mom?" asked Alice impatiently. She obviously had no idea about what she was about to learn.

"Well, I kind of, um… bumped into another old friend of mine today. His name is Jacob Black and…"

"Great, another old friend," Alice interrupted sarcastically. "These seem to work out so well."

Bella laughed weekly, then continued, "Well, yeah. I guess you could say that. He's only twenty two now. But… um… he… he is werewolf."

"Yup, okay Mom," replied Alice, brushing it off.

"No, really. It's true. Come on, Alice. Vampires. There are werewolves too. You have to believe that."

Alice's head immediately looked up, her eyes were wide with alarm. She most definitely believed now. "_WHAT?"_ she screamed, then calming down a bit said, "Mom, he could kill you. If you're ever hanging out with him around the full moon, do you know what would happen?"

Now Bella laughed. It was weird to her what others thought of werewolves, but of course she was the only one to know the truth. "Full moon doesn't affect them," she explained. "They only phase when they get angry. And he's not a werewolf _anymore_. Um, when he was sixteen he first phased. He was very tall, build like a full-grown man, because, well, they don't age. Um, then he would phase if he ever got angry, or if he ever needed to. I was friends with him, and also with Edward. Unfortunately, werewolves and vampires are arch-enemies. Werewolves only exist because of vampires; to fight vampires. Now, though, Jacob was able to stop phasing long enough to become human again. He's twenty-two." Bella looked up for the first time to see her daughter's reaction.

Alice's mouth was hanging open, and her eyes were wide, and full of fright and confusion. When she spoke, it sounded shaky. "You. They. A werewolf? And vampire? I… I. How. Don't exist. This doesn't make any sense Mom."

Bella tried to comfort Alice. "Don't worry sweetie," she said. "I promise, it's all normal. I was shocked too, when I found out. It was tough, but I promise, you don't have to worry about it. They're, well, they act human." Bella really didn't know what to say. It _was_ too much for her daughter. Should she have left Alice with her father? Bella didn't want that; he was too self-absorbed.

They made it through the night. Jacob never called. Alice came down the next morning and seemed to be normal again. Of course, she acted kind of strange. The smallest sound would make her jump a foot out of her chair. Bella offered to let her skip school, it was the least she could do, but Alice refused. Maybe she just needed some normal human time, with maybe a couple vampires.

The phone rang around eleven. It made Bella jump; people don't often call her, and the house had been dead silent all day. She laughed quietly to herself, then answered it. "Hello," she said.

"Hey Bella," replied the cheerful voice on the other line.

"Jacob!" Bella smiled. He hadn't called the night before, as promised, and she had felt forgotten.

"Sorry I didn't call last night. Got held up in La Push," explained Jacob, as if he had read her mind.

"La Push?" asked Bella. That was over an hour away, and Jacob wasn't a werewolf anymore- what could he possibly have been doing there?

"Hey, just because Sam and I don't phase anymore, doesn't mean the rest don't. They're still sixteen." Bella could definitely hear the laugh in Jacob's voice; he was obviously pleased with himself that he had been one of the first.

"That's cool Jacob," said Bella. "Another campfire where you throw down a couple cows at a time?" Though Bella had only been to one campfire, it was her favorite part about Jacob being a werewolf. She had remembered so well all the stories, but also how much the boys had eaten.

"Exactly!" replied Jacob with a laugh. Bella laughed too, something she missed being able to do.

"Why don't you come down to my place tonight?" she offered. Jacob agreed eagerly, so Bella gave him her address and told him to come over around five.

After Jacob had hung up, Bella began cleaning the house. Jacob was coming over that night, and she was excited.

It was a little after five when three small taps sent Bella rushing to the front door. She paused for a moment to take a deep breath and compose herself, then opened the door to see Jacob's smiling face. "Jacob!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Come in, please, meet my daughter Alice."

Jacob's head perked up at the name, and his cheerful expression was gone for a moment. "Alice," he questioned darkly.

"Yes, named after Alice _Cullen_," smirked Alice, who had just walked into the room. She looked exceptionally dressed for a one-guest dinner. Her shirt was low-cut with ¾ length sleeves and she wore her mini denim skirt. She had also applied a lot of make-up.

To Bella's discontent, Jacob looked pleased by her daughters appearance, and looked her over one too many times. "Let's go inside," suggested Bella sharply, and led the way in. With one last smirk at Jacob, Alice turned on her three-inch black heels and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"It's wonderful you could come, Mr. Black," cooed Alice as she sat down. "I've wanted to meet you so much. My mom talks about you all the time." She paused, then with a mischievous grin on her face added, "Well, when we're not at the _Cullens_ place." She smiled as the room went silent to let this sink in.

Suddenly Jacob looked up angrily at Bella. "You told her didn't you?" he asked harshly. Bella looked away guiltily. "Dammit, Bella! Why'd you do that? What if she tells someone? For a little extra gossip? If she lets it slip about us, then those filthy bloodsuckers! I _can't_ believe you would be idiotic enough to do that!" Bella bit her lip and put the ravioli on the table the turned around to lean against the counter and stare out the window.

"I felt like she needed to know," she whispered. "I mean, it's my old life. And your twenty-two. How could I explain to her that you're an old friend?" Bella blinked a few times and tried to choke back tears.

"I don't know Bella, but you should have figured something out!" Jacob shouted. "This isn't up to you! Did you ever consider that? The whole world can't know about werewolves and vampires. Do you know what life would be like?"

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Alice shouted, "Hey! You ever considered maybe I _wouldn't_ tell anybody? Maybe I don't want to seem like a freak, and I don't want to be put in a freaking asylum! Okay? Does anybody actually trust me with this?"

Jacob and Bella were silent. Finally Bella spoke. "Of course I trust you," she said. "Why do you think I would tell you?"

Jacob glared. "Just don't tell anyone," he growled. "If anyone finds out…"

"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL ANYONE!" shouted Alice.

"Fine," mumbled Jacob. "Don't let it slip or anything though."

"Alright. Now that we have that _settled_," snapped Bella, "let's eat." She sat down in a seat between Jacob and angrily served herself a huge helping of ravioli, much more than she would be able to eat.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry," said Jacob.

"Okay, Jacob," replied Bella plainly. She didn't feel ready to forgive him. They all ate dinner in silence, then Jacob immediately left without a thank you or a goodbye. Alice stomped upstairs without a word, and then Bella's world went black.


End file.
